


Summertime Anticipation

by Penstakingly



Series: Lives of Dax stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstakingly/pseuds/Penstakingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little origins blurb about Lela, freshly joined to Dax, coming home directly from the Symbiosis Commission as the first ever joined Dax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Anticipation

The whine from the axels of Lela’s aircycle began to diminish at the end of the pavement to the last homely house on the end of the thirteen mile long peninsula. The wind had died down to a light and constant ruffle of her loose strands and sweat beads tickled her brow in the humid air as the hot Trill sun still beat down on her from its late afternoon perch. As she leaned onto her left foot, the vehicle sagging into that leg, Lela reached around in back of her to grab hold of a sleeve of her blue and white plaid blouse she had stuffed into the dark brown criss-crossing elastic chords on the front of her knapsack, pulling it out and wicking the moisture from the small rolls of creased skin on her forehead.

The sandy blonde young Trill woman smiled up at the purple, two-story house with its weatherbeaten roof, white gable and fence. Two rows of magenta astral lilies lined the paved walkway up to the stone steps of the front porch where her fiancée turned and waved.

The salty breeze shifted and brought with it the smoky twang of barbecue. Lela waved back as she watched his entire body language shift to one thrumming with excitement, clapping her father on the back and saying something rushed to their table as the majority of heads had already turned to smile down at her. ”Lela!” “How’d it go??” “Hey she’s here!” A chorus of voices made her beam as she swung her leg over her cycle and kicked the stand into place.

 _This is it._ She thought, as she ran forward to meet her husband-to-be. _I hope they’re ready for Lela Dax!_


End file.
